utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
@gain
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あげいん |officialromajiname = Agein |officialengname = @gain |officialnameinfo = |aka = Again |birthday = 30 |birthmonth = 06 |birthyear = 1997|birthref = @gain's profile in a magazine @gain celebrating his 20th birthday |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel =UCYkmxyJoAD4FLcFVV7xjIMg あげいん |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 26870033 |mylist1 = 32364346 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 46917800 |mylist2info = encode, etc |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1744265 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yukimi, Harucha, Bee |otheractivity = |country = }} あげいん (@gain) is a who started in September 2013. He is often called cute and is also called shota -he sang Kurusu Syo's part in "Maji LOVE Revolutions" collab- but he denied being a shota. His most viewed solo cover is "Perfect Seimei", with over 147k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Bomberman # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Member of mono palette. with Yukimi, Rim and 3bu Category:mono palette. Collaboration Units * Ageyuki (あげ雪, lit. rising snow) with Yukimi List of Covered Songs feat. @gain and Sibusibu (2013.06.30) (not in mylist) # "jewel" (2015.07.31) (not in mylist) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magical Medley) feat. Houkago no Aitsu, Harucha, Resist, @gain, Sayariine, Risru, Rally, Re:Birth, Chii, Danchou, Perorikin and Yuji (2013.09.05) # "Zanarkand Nite" (To Zanarkand) (2013.09.19) (not in mylist) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.10.01) (not in mylist) # "Twinkle" feat. @gain (sing) and Ria (Dance) (2013.11.15) # "Kokoro Palette" (Heart Palette) (2015.11.22) (not in mylist) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. @gain and Harucha (2013.12.25) (not in mylist) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. @gain and Harucha (2014.02.14) (not in mylist) # "Yan! ( ´•̥×•̥` )" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.06.11)(not in mylist) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.06.30) # "Unk" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.07.05) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.07.26) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (Those Nameless Star) (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.08.30) # "Crouching Start" feat. @gain and Bee (2014.09.07) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.26) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Mr.wonderboy" with Bow•ﻌ•woW (Dance) (2015.01.02) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.01.12) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.02.27) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) (2015.06.30) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. @gain, Ajikko, Kakerine, Rio and RYO (2015.07.11) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.07.25) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.08.08) # "Akogareta Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.09.12) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Seriously LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, @gain, Sarito, Horohoro Dori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.19) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.11.23) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2015.12.09) # "Hide and Seek" (2016.01.09) # "Ghost Rule" feat. @gain and Bee (2016.02.03) # "-ERROR" (2016.02.25) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2016.03.06) # "Lost Highlight" feat. @gain, Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2016.03.19) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.04.07) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. @gain and InvaderT (2016.05.02) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Inversion Syndrome) (2016.05.20) # "Perfect Seimei" (Perfect Life) (2016.05.23) # "Liar Dance" (2016.06.01) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Kakete ni." (Gripping in one hand a guitar which I can't play.) feat. @gain and Yukimi (chorus) (2016.06.14) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2016.06.30) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. roccol, Ajikko, @gain, and Kony (2016.07.10) # "Calc." feat. @gain, Ajikko, InvaderT, Kakerine, Kanade, and RYO (2016.07.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.07.11) # "Q" (2016.09.01) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (Nameless Stars) (2016.09.09) (YT Only) # "Mikazuki Resize" (Crescent Moon Resize) (2016.09.12) # "Check Check Check One Two!" (2016.09.16) # "Wakusei Looop" (Planet Loop) (2016.10.28) # "How to Warp" (2016.11.10) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.18) # "Koi" (Love) (2016.12.03) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.12.06) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.09) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta." (It Was Supposed to Be Hate.) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2016.12.10) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.15) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. @gain and KIM (2016.12.20) # "Twilight Kuukou" (Twilight Express) (2016.12.29) # "sister" (2017.01.14) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.23) # "Sora mo You" (The Look of the Sky) feat. @gain and Ivu. (2017.02.09) # "Yuuzome" (Evening Dye) (2017.02.20) # "Romeo" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.02.25) # "Bokura wa Minna Imi Fumei" (Nobody Makes Sense) (2017.04.12) # "Leica" (2017.04.21) # "Sharuru" (Charles) (2017.04.21) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) (2017.05.27) # "Koi no Mahou" (Magic of Love) (2017.06.01) # "Senaka-goshi no chansu" (2017.06.23) (YT Only) # "Sekai no Mannaka o Aruku" (2017.06.30) # "Hibana" (2017.08.09) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) -Arrange ver.- feat. @gain, Bee and Mei-chan (2017.08.25) # "Kore Seishun Understand" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.09.01) # "Sekai Saishinkou Tokku" (2017.10.15) # "Marionette Lovers" (2017.11.28) # "Nonfantasy" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.12.02) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda!" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.12.19) # "Tautology Doubtful" (2018.02.04) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.26) # "Watashi, Aidoru Sengen" (2018.03.09) # "ROKI" (2018.03.15) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Rio and @gain (2018.03.25) # "Dappou Rokku" (Law-evading Rock) (2018.04.02) # "Kimi Dake Wa" (2018.04.09) # "Nectar" feat. Tsukasashi and @gain (2018.05.09) # "Idea" (2018.05.17) # "Juggernaut" (2018.06.30) # "Akuma no Odorikata" (How the Devil Dances) (2018.07.13) # "Koshitantan" feat. Rio (2018.07.26) # "Kono Furaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" feat. Yukimi (2018.08.01) # "Kaishin no Ichi geki" (Daily Life) (2018.08.04) # "Suicide Parade" (2018.08.12) # "weeeek" feat. mono palette. (Yukimi, Rim, @gain and 3bu) (2018.08.27) # "Hachigatsu no Rainy" (2018.09.08) # "Akuta no Heya wa Sabiiro ni Shizumu" (2018.09.19) # "Ano Natsu ga Houwa Suru." (2018.11.11) # "Venom" (2018.11.18) # "Booo!" (2018.11.26) # "Ai Kotoba III" feat. Ivu, Sou, Bee, Meychan and Yukimi (2018.12.07) # "Kinboshi no Dance" feat. mono palette. (2018.12.12) # "Undercurrent" feat. mono palette. (2018.12.25) # "Time Machine" (2018.12.30) # "Again" (2019.04.22) }} Song on TmBox Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1lyricist = kemu |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Twinkle |track2info = |track2lyricist = Junky |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Youkai Taisou Daiichi |track3info = (@gain, Yukimi) |track3lyricist = Lucky Ikeda & Takagi Takashi |track3composer = Kikuya Tomoki |track3arranger = Hirofumi Hibino |track4title = Caramel Heaven |track4info = |track4lyricist = Last Note. |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru |track5info = |track5lyricist = HoneyWorks |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Crouching Start |track6info = (@gain, Bee) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Streaming Heart |track7info = |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = |track8title = Namae no Nai Hoshi |track8info = |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Kuromitsu (くろみつ) |Harucha-Again_40503913.png|Harucha (left) and @gain (right) as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Again-Harucha-Onaji-Hanashi.png|@gain (left) and Harucha (right) as seen in "Onaji Hanashi" Illust. by Off (おふ) |Again tmbox.png|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Houkago-Again.png|Houkago no Aitsu (left) and Again (right) as seen in "Okochama Sensou" |Again1.jpg|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Again Sayonara.jpg|@gain as seen in his TmBox |Again Kokoro Palette.jpg|@gain as seen in "Kokoro Palette" |Again cantstopfallinlove.jpg|@gain as seen in "I Can't Stop FallIn Love" |chainBOMBER 1stlive.png|From left to right: Bee, @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Ivu. and Meychan as seen in their 1st live postcard |Bomberman as Osomatsu.png|@gain, Bee, Yukimi, Ivu., Meychan and Sou as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Lost Highlight.png|Houkago no Aitsu, @gain and Risru as seen in "Lost Highlight" Illust. by }} Trivia * He likes the colour redTwitter Desctiption. * He is 174 cm. * He records with Audacity. * He claims to be 87 years old. * His blood type is B. * He likes Omelette Rice. * His username, 1code_a, is a reference to his first one-man live is called CODE, and a for his alias, @gain.Instagram story post External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * nana * Instagram * Official Website * mono palette. website Category:Bomberman Category:Shota